Courtesan
by vicious-kitsune
Summary: Kai is sent Tala and Rei as gifts after signing a peace treaty and has to chose between them. The choice is obvious to him but he has to hide his decision. Will he be found out and a war start? And will Bryan get what he wants in the end? AU yaoi KT BR
1. The Gifts

_Just a note as to the setting of this fic. It's pretty much identical to Heian period Japan were lots of things were pretty. But it's not Japan cos you can't really have a Bryan living in ancient Japan now can you?_

_As this is my first proper Beyblade fic it might be a bit OOC. Feel free to let me know if you think it is and also feel free to leave me suggestions as to how I can fix it. _

_This is dedicated to CC Queen of Death who encouraged me to write something Beyblade a long time ago. I've finally done and just hope she doesn't hate me for writing something terrible._

_Last thing I have to say is that I (obviously) don't own Beyblade or any of its characters._

Courtesan

The Gifts

Kai was thoroughly bored. He was always bored when he had to send Bryan away. Unfortunately for him sending Bryan away was a large part of his job. Life really did get boring when your closest friend also happened to lead your army and was always fighting your wars.

He was glad that Bryan was due back soon. It would be any day, perhaps even later that very day. Kai had sent Bryan to both the Land of Waves and the Land of Clouds to negotiate peace treaties. Normally he would have gone perhaps taking Bryan to give him company; though not necessarily it would have depended on affairs in the Land of Flames. But with Midoriko pregnant again his advisors had felt it best that he remain.

Personally he couldn't see the point in his staying. His presence would not make any difference to whether she had another miscarriage or carried the child to full term. His advisors had all felt it would send an appropriate message to the country if he remained with his wife. Too many of them had agreed on the idea and so he had remained.

It didn't seem to matter to the advisors that neither he nor his wife loved each other. To him she was just a necessity. One day he would need an heir to ascend to the throne after him and therefore he had needed a wife to provide him one. As for Midoriko the woman liked power; being married to the Emperor gave her all the power a woman could ever hope to possess.

Kai was just grateful that she was an intelligent woman. She had been able to make some valid contributions to the running of the Land of Flames. She had made several contributions to the treaty that had proved to be popular with Spencer of the Land of Waves and Lee of the Land of Clouds.

He was grateful for these things, but at the end of the day it wasn't her company he sought at night. Or at least not what he intentionally sought; it was of course sometimes unavoidable as he was trying to father a son.

Like many other men in his country he preferred the company of other men. It was widely regarded that men were equal to men and women were equal to women. It was only natural that each should seek the same sex for lifelong companionship only turning to the opposite sex for having children.

He had however yet to choose his partner. His father had left him several courtesans but none of them were quite right for him. Whilst Brooklyn and Garland were both exquisite creatures he didn't feel that either of them were right for him. Max had a naïve charm about him that Kai was sure some would find irresistible but again Max wasn't for him. He couldn't fathom what his father had been thinking when he had left him Tyson as a choice of courtesan. As far as he was concerned Tyson was a gluttonous fool who didn't possess the qualities it took to be a fine courtesan.

It was causing his advisors some annoyance that he was being so picky about choosing his courtesan. To them it was more important that he make his choice before his twenty fifth year than that he make the right choice for him. It didn't matter to him; he would make them wait as long as it took even if he went over his twenty fifth year.

He sighed as he sank lower in his throne. He was still thoroughly bored.

"Would you like to beybattle Kai-ou?" Max questioned.

"If either of us is going to battle him it'll be me," Tyson demanded.

Kai knew Tyson was adamant on battling him as he had beaten him the last five battles they'd had. It was another one of Tyson's faults he was far too competitive. It didn't matter though as he wasn't in the mood to battle either of them. He let them know by just shaking his head.

"Why don't we battle each other instead then?" Tyson suggested as he locked his beyblade into his launcher.

Max was just as eager as Tyson to battle Kai noticed as an infectious smile spread across the young blond's face. Soon everyone in the room save himself was smiling just as Max was.

Kai was barely paying attention as they launched their blades and the battle commenced. Usually he would have been studying the two opponents ready to spot any weakness he could use against them when he batted them. Today he just couldn't seem to focus on the battle taking place before him.

As the battle drew to close Kai was paying enough attention to see that it was Max that was clearly going to win. The look of annoyance on Tyson's face provided him with enough amusement to let him smirk.

As Tyson's blade was about to be knocked out the dish the door burst open and Bryan was revealed in the doorway. The battle stopped immediately as Bryan bowed low to Kai before entering the room. With Bryan's arrival Kai's smirk grew. Bryan was finally back and hopefully he'd bring good news with him about how the treaty negotiations went.

Kai caught the eye of the nearest servant to him. "Bring some sake," he instructed. The servant hurried out the room and Kai turned to everyone else gathered. "The rest of you can leave."

Max looked disappointed as he collected his beyblade from the dish while Tyson was jubilant that the match had ended with him not losing. Bryan made his way into the lavish red marble room, not bothering to acknowledge Tyson or Max as they left. Bryan took a seat on a large black cushion on the floor next to Kai's throne.

As the two courtesans bowed when they left the room the servant returned carrying a tray laden with pots of sake and two cups. He hurried to set the sake down before Bryan and poured both men a cup before leaving. As he shut the door behind him Kai turned his face down to his companion.

"So how did it go?"

"Don't send me on peace treaty missions again," Bryan complained. No one else but Bryan could get away with talking so informally to Kai. It was one of the things Kai liked about Bryan, he wasn't afraid to speak his mind to his leader; he would tell him if he thought he was wrong whereas anyone else would go along with whatever Kai suggested. "I lead your army remember, I start wars, I don't make treaties that stop them from happening in the future."

"Are you going to tell me how it went?"

"Everything went fine. Both Spencer and Lee agreed to everything in the treaty."

Kai was pleased. Not only was Bryan back but also he had managed to achieve the task Kai had set him. If he was honest Kai had thought Bryan would make a mistake somewhere and have to concede one of the terms of the treaty. His quick temper and ability to think rationally through his anger made him brilliant at leading an army, but Kai was concerned it wouldn't serve him well in negotiating a peace treaty.

"Spencer and Lee have sent you some rather pretty gifts to seal the treaty," Bryan said. Bryan smirked as Kai raised an eyebrow towards him. "They've been quite generous if you ask me. For either of them to give away a courtesan is generous, but for both of them to send you their finest is something else. Lee has sent you Rei and Spencer, Tala."

-------------------

Tala was nervous as he waited outside the throne room along with Rei. He had never been away from the palace in the Land of Waves since Spencer had taken him in as a courtesan and he had known no other master since then. Now he was waiting in a strange palace, in a strange country waiting to meet a new master.

He spared a glance to Rei. The younger boy was restless, fidgeting with the end of his long braid. Tala thought he knew why Rei was so nervous and it wasn't for the same reason as him. He had noticed as they travelled back to the Land of Flames together that Rei struggled to take his eyes of Bryan and that he clearly desired him.

However it was possible that Rei and Bryan would be destined not to be together. From what Tala had heard the courtesan system worked differently from the way it did in both the Land of Waves and Land of Clouds.

In both their homelands the Emperor could have as many courtesans as he desired, be it one or twenty. In the Land of Flames from his twenty-fifth year onwards the Emperor could have only one courtesan.

As far as he was aware Tala thought Kai was still several years from reaching that age, but it was his understanding the Emperor's were encouraged to make their choice before this age. From what he had heard it was considered that the sooner and Emperor made his choice the more blessed his rule would be.

If Kai chose Rei then he would never be able to be with Bryan. In a way their fears were the same. Tala assumed Rei didn't want to be chosen so that there would be a possibility he could be with Bryan. And he knew he didn't want Rei to be chosen because he didn't want to think what his future would hold for him if that happened.

It was all out of their hands though. Kai was the one that held their fates and Tala could only hope he would be merciful as Bryan called them both through to the throne room.

-------------------

Kai was stunned by both his gifts. Even from a distance he could tell that they were both exceptionally beautiful. For him to be given them as gifts was a great honour. As they reached the foot of the throne they both knelt as Bryan introduced them. Neither of them had lifted their heads once and he could tell they had been well trained unlike another courtesan in his castle.

Whilst it was obedient of them, it didn't help him make any first impressions on them. He instructed Rei to lift his head first and the black haired teen obeyed him without question. He could not deny that Rei was beautiful but Rei wasn't meant for him. He couldn't explain how he knew this but somehow his body knew.

He told Rei to lower his head again and asked Tala to raise his. The moment he looked in Tala's eyes he felt something between them. He didn't understand what exactly he was feeling or even if Tala had felt it too. He couldn't presume to guess what Tala felt; the redhead could be repulsed by him and want nothing more than to return to his old master.

He may not have known what Tala felt, but his own choice was clear. Tala was the one to be his courtesan.

There was now only one problem. Whilst he had made his choice he couldn't make his choice known to the public. If he rebuked Rei too quickly it could cause friction in his relationship with Lee. If his gift was spurned Lee's pride might be offended and Kai had known wars start for more trivial matters than offended pride.

In order to seem impartial to either Spencer or Lee Kai would have to be seen as taking his time in making a decision regarding his two gifts.

-------------------

After they had been introduced to Kai he and Rei had been dismissed. There were two other courtesans waiting just outside the throne room. They introduced themselves as Brooklyn and Garland. Garland lead Rei down one corridor while he followed Brooklyn down a different one.

Now he was sat alone in his new room. A futon was already spread upon the floor for him, he assumed in case he was tired from his journey. As he had come to expect of palace rooms his was beautifully decorated. Ornate vases stood on stands placed around the room. Fine silks in rich shades of red and purple hung from the walls.

He removed his kimono and laid down on the futon. He didn't feel ready to sleep but he did need to rest as he tried to make sense of his first meeting with his new master.

There was no denying that he found his new master attractive much more than he had ever found Spencer. What troubled him was Kai's opinion of him. He couldn't be certain but he thought Kai had looked at him longer than he had Rei. He couldn't guess whether that meant Kai preferred him to Rei or whether he wondered why Spencer had sent him such a gift.

He knew only one thing for certain. For the sake of showing respect to both Spencer and Lee Kai would have to take his time making a decision. This bothered him. He wanted to know if his future was secure or if he as to be cast aside.

Tala didn't want to end up living the life his mother did. She had worked in a brothel and he had spent the early years of his life watching how she and the other women and men were abused. They had next to no rights and received next to no money from the brothel managers.

It was a life he had not wanted for himself and so he had worked hard to develop his blading skills so Spencer would notice him. He had heard rumours that Spencer looked on the streets for attractive young bladders to bring into the palace. His mother had not deluded him as to what his future would be like and Tala knew it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted something different and being in the palace had seemed as different as you could get from being in a brothel whilst essentially doing the same job.

His plan had worked and since he was fifteen Tala had lived in comfort in Spencer's palace compared to what it would have been like in a brothel. He had worked hard to get himself away from the lifestyle his mother lead and he did not want to have to go back to it now.

There was one other thing that appealed to Tala about being chosen by Kai. It would mean he was truly special. While it was true enough he had be chosen by Spencer it was different. With Spencer he was one of many but if Kai chose him it would be just him.

With that though in mind he turned over onto his side and drifted to sleep.

-------------------

"So what do you think of your gifts?" Bryan asked as he poured more sake for Kai.

They had just shared the evening meal together and were now enjoying some more pots of warm sake.

"I'm not sure what I've done to deserve them," Kai replied as he sipped the sake. "It's only polite to send them a gift in return."

"How do you repay gifts like that?"

"The answer to that is simple, I'll have to help them keep the numbers of their harems up."

"You're going to be send Brooklyn and Garland away then?"

"Not just them, Max and Tyson will be leaving as well."

Bryan smiled. The news that Brooklyn and Garland would be leaving had disappointed him. Kai had never felt a need to keep them away from him. Most people in court had debated as to whether they were Kai or Bryan's courtesans. The news that Tyson would be gone did compensate him for the loss of Brooklyn and Garland. He would just have to hope that once Kai made his choice between Tala and Rei he would be given the one not chosen as a gift.

"Who do you plan to insult by sending them Tyson though?" Bryan questioned with a raised brow and smirk.

_All I have to say now is please leave a review. Those with constructive criticism in them are really appreciated cos they help me improve. _

_Also I'm beta-less, so if anyone would like to help me out please let me know through a review or pm. I can only apologise for any mistakes I might have missed when I read through this about ten times to try and spot them (I bet I missed some)._


	2. First Battles

Courtesan

First Battles

It had been two days since the other four courtesans had left the Land of Flames. Brooklyn and Tyson had been sent to Tala's homeland whilst Garland and Max had been sent to Rei's. With the four of them the courtesan main room had seemed deserted to Tala. Now only he and Rei were allowed to occupy the room with servants only able to come and go as their whims dictated or when they were to be summoned before Kai.

In the two short days he'd grown to really like the room. It had been so different from the one he had been used back in the Land of Waves. Even though there were fewer occupants in this one it had been a happier room. The courtesan main room in the Land of Waves had been full of bickering and sabotage. As most of the courtesans had felt a need to compete for Spencer's affections they would start fights amongst themselves or subtly try to ruin a rival's chances. Tala had found the room to be a pitiful sight most of the time and had avoided it whenever he could.

The room he was now sat in had been different. There had been no fighting, no sly attacks on others; though Tala had never really had any experience of it he would have said friendship had existed between the courtesans here. As he had never had any friends he wasn't sure but it was certainly what he'd always thought friendship would be like, conversation coming easily, playfully mocking each other. He was sure those were the kind of things friends did.

Once they had accepted that Kai wasn't going to chose any of them the other four seemed to have become friends. Brooklyn and Garland had been particularly close, as had Max and Tyson, though Tyson seemed to have been the butt of everyone's jokes. Tala had to admit it was easy to see why. Tyson just somehow seemed to be a natural target for mockery, playful or otherwise. He just knew Tyson was going to have a hard time with the other courtesans in the Land of Waves but that was none of his concern.

He cast his eyes about the empty room. Even though he had only been in the room for a couple of days whilst it had been full of occupants it seemed unnatural for the room to be empty now. He was going to miss the presence of the other four.

The door opened and Rei entered the room looking miserable. Tala suspected he knew why. After all four courtesans could not be sent to foreign lands without a guard. As Bryan led Kai's army he was well trained in different forms of combat. Besides with the peace treaties in place the demands on Bryan from his job were going to be less than those on any other person in the palace. He had been the obvious choice to escort the others.

"Is something wrong?" Tala asked as Rei closed the door behind him.

Even though he thought he knew the reason for Rei's mood it didn't change the fact that the room seemed empty without conversation. Rei looked like he was in no mood to start one so it had fallen to him.

"I've just come from seeing Kai," Rei began to explain. Tala kept his face guarded at this news as Rei continued his story. "We had a beybattle and I lost. I can't remember the last time I lost. I guess it's put me out of sorts."

Tala wasn't sure what to make of this news. From what Rei had briefly explained it seemed that when it came to blading they were both in a similar position, both of them being better than their former masters and not having experienced a challenge for quite awhile. In regards to this the news of Rei's loss was interesting to him, it meant that Kai might actually prove to be a challenge for him. As a blader he relished the idea of having a beybattle against Kai.

However, he had no idea what to make of Kai summoning Rei first. It could have been that he preferred Rei and wanted to see him first. Or it could have been that he preferred him and wanted to see Rei first to enable the two of them to spend more time together.

Without a better insight into his new master Tala had no idea what to make of this situation. Considering this was the first time either of them had been summoned before Kai so as to give them time to get used to their new surroundings, he had no insight whatsoever into his new master. He was still no closer to figuring out what position he was in and this frustrated him.

--

With Rei having just been dismissed Kai was looking forward to being able to call Tala to him and being able to spend the rest of the day with him. It had been the reason why he had summoned Rei first; he wanted that formality out of the way so he was free to enjoy the rest of his day. Not that Rei had been unpleasant company; their battle had been fun. He had grown so used to battling the same people that he had become complacent and had come close to loosing at one point but had managed to win.

He would have to be sure to find something suitable for Rei once he officially made his decision. After all he did not deserve to be thrown out on the streets and returning him to Lee would be out of the question. Even though Bryan would like it if he were to upset Lee, any opportunity for him to go war mongering, Kai was not going to do something rash to please his seemingly redundant army leader.

He was about to send someone to send for Tala when the bane of his existence entered the throne room. There was only one advisor but it was Robert, in Kai's opinion the worst of them all.

"My lord, you have just spent some time with Rei I hear, have you perhaps given thought towards choosing him?" Robert asked.

"My thoughts on this matter are my own," Kai replied.

"But my lord the sooner you make your decision the easier the Kingdom will become. The people are uneasy as you have already taken a year longer than your father to decide."

"The people will have to be uneasy for awhile longer. If I make this decision too fast they will be uneasy for another reason."

"I do not see what reason that could be."

"I think you'll find people are more uneasy under the threat of invasion. The purpose of this peace treaty was to avoid wars, I will not risk upsetting either Spencer or Lee by rebuking their gift too soon."

"They know the ways of our land and by now both will be aware that the other has sent the same sort of gift, they know one gift will be rebuked."

"But so as to appear impartial to both of them I must deliberate with this choice whether you want me to or not."

Kai now had serious doubts about his father's sanity. First leaving him Tyson and now these idiotic advisors. He could stand them pushing for him to make his decision faster before now, annoying as it had been, because from their point of view it made sense. This was just a new level of stupidity. The people who had been as keen, if not keener than him when it came to the peace treaty were now pushing him to make a choice that could jeopardize it. Idiots for advisors and an uncouth for courtesan, Kai was certain his father had gone mad somewhere along the way.

His answer seemed to satisfy Robert, or at least for the time being as he made a bow and left the room. Kai had no doubt that he would be being pestered on the subject again and knowing his advisors it would be some time soon. For the time being though this was the best he was going to get. At least now Robert was gone he was free to get back to his plans for the day.

He instructed the nearest servant to have Tala join him outside. For some reason whenever he'd finished dealing with his advisors Kai always felt like he had to be outside. There was something about the fresh air that calmed his nerves after encounters with his advisors. With the servant scuttling off to carry out his task Kai headed outside and sat by the koi pond.

Kai was not left waiting long as Tala soon joined him. For a moment Kai was taken aback. After seeing him a few days Kai was well aware that Tala was exceptionally beautiful but for some reason right now he looked even more beautiful than he had the last time he saw him. Kai couldn't say what it was that had brought about the accentuation of Tala's looks, it could have been a number of things, the sunlight or the blue and red design on his black kimono, but he certainly noticed it.

Kai realized that Tala was staring at him with a questioning look on his face and he also realized that he had yet to say anything.

"Tala, what would you like to do today?"

"Aren't I supposed to do whatever you tell me?"

"Generally yes but I'm being uncharacteristically nice since you've just been uprooted from your home. I suggest you take advantage of it."

"Very well then I'd like a beybattle. I've heard from Rei you're quite good. Who knows maybe you'll even be a challenge for me."

"I think you'll find that I'm more than challenging."

Kai lead Tala to the nearest dish. Soon they were staring at each other across the dish as they locked their blades into their launchers.

"Ready?" Kai questioned. Tala nodded.

--

Their battle had ended in a draw. If there was one thing Tala hated it was to draw. Even a loss was preferable to a draw; at least with a loss you knew where you stood. Draws were too ambiguous for Tala's liking. You could never really know where you stood with a draw. At least with a loss you would know roughly how much more you needed to improve. But with draws the outcome was always so close it was nearly impossible to tell how much more you needed to improve.

He couldn't remember the last time he had lost yet alone drawn against anyone. In the Land of Waves he was considered a blader without equal. It hadn't been since his early training days that he had felt this worthless.

Though when he thought about it a draw seemed appropriate. In a way it summed up his relationship, or lack there of, with Kai. He had no idea where he stood in terms of being chosen as Kai's courtesan. Now he also had no idea where he stood in terms of his blading skill either. Was he truly the better blader and had just had a bad day or was that Kai's position? Of course there was always the possibility that they were equal and their subsequent battles would see them trading the victory spot between themselves. He had no way of knowing.

This he found frustrating. Almost as frustrating as not knowing what was going to happen to him.

At first Kai had seemed considerate to him. Not many people would ask their courtesan what they wanted to do; for all the finery courtesans were little more than prostitutes. Then his attitude had changed, only slightly but it did leave Tala wondering if he had annoyed Kai. That probably wouldn't help his chances.

In the end he could speculate all he wanted. Without knowing exactly what had happened between Kai and Rei he would be no closer to figuring out his own position.

Despite all this he had enjoyed his day, especially the battle even if he was disappointed with the result. It had been a long time since he had had such a challenging battle and he would have been lying if he'd said that he hadn't relished it.

He was certainly looking forward to future battles between them. For both the challenge and the chance to find out who was the better blader.

--

Kai's day had been almost perfect. If it weren't for the intrusion of Robert he could have called it perfect. He had even enjoyed the time he spent with Rei even though the previous night he had thought it would be bothersome. Rei was a skilled blader and there were few things Kai enjoyed more than battling a skilled blader.

Whilst he had enjoyed his morning with Rei it had been nowhere near as enjoyable as his time with Tala. Even though he was frustrated with their battle ending in a draw. He liked to win; anything else was unacceptable as far as he was concerned.

He reasoned it was worth drawing to see Tala battle. Whilst he had not seen much of Tala the other carried himself with a superior air and his blading skills had confirmed why. So to see him concentrating so much in a battle was something Kai was sure was an unusual occurrence. Something about Tala just seemed to suggest that he never struggled with anything, especially facing an opponent in the dish. That was why Kai had enjoyed seeing that look on his face.

The fact that he was provided a challenge to Tala pleased him. After all he thought it better to have a challenging relationship rather than a stagnant one. Kai was more determined than before that it would be Tala that he had his future relationships with.

_Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've been busy with work (as usual) and I've been very sick_. _Actually I'm re-infected now and I'm sick again so if you'd like to cheer me up you could be kind and leave me a review._

_Also if the title seems a bit odd with this chapter that was because when I planned this I was going to write out Kai and Tala's beybattle but realised after two days of writing nothing that it wasn't going anywhere so abandoned the idea. I couldn't think of anything else and thought you guys had waited long enough so posted it as it is. If anyone has any better suggestions I'd be happy to hear them. _

_My thanks to RussiansNekojinlover for betaing this chapter for me._

_I will write the next chapter…but will I really write the next chapter?_


	3. Unable to Resist

Courtesan

Unable to Resist

Once again Kai was looking forward to Bryan's return. His friend had been away for nearly a couple of weeks and depending on how weather conditions had been in the Land of Waves or Clouds he could be back later that day.

He missed having someone he could talk to without receiving some sort of lecture. There were few people in the palace that he actually talked to. In his opinion giving orders to servants did not count as real conversation. He could talk to Midoriko but had not seen her in weeks as she had been in seclusion due to the pregnancy. That left his advisors and their idea of conversing did tend to lean towards lecturing.

He thought he had managed to convince them that making a rash decision in regards to his courtesan was not a wise decision. Yet they had kept pressing the issue a couple of times a week. They had brought the subject up in the past few days and all he could do was point out that when Bryan returned he could test the waters as to how feelings were running with Spencer and Lee.

His advisors may have been pressuring him, acting as if they were the ones that were suffering due to his decision but they weren't. He was the one that was really suffering. Nobody knew how much he wanted to make his decision official. Instead he had to see Tala every day and be careful how he acted, he had not even been able to give Tala any indication as to his own feelings.

He was getting tired of having to act so careful around Tala and Rei. Palace rumours spread quickly and it still amazed him how they reached other countries but he knew from experience that they did. If he seemed to be close to Tala or distant with Rei it could cause problems if the rumour spread to either the Land of Waves or Clouds. Though the risks were much greater with the Land of Clouds.

He was hoping that Bryan's return would end this problem for him because he was getting frustrated with having to keep up the act of indifference.

The only problem was Kai wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up the act.

--

Tala's days had been spent in as much frustration as Kai's though he did not know that. He was still concerned about his future though he was sure Kai would secure him a good position should he chose Rei. His time spent with Kai had led him to believe that he was kind enough to make sure the one he didn't chose would not be cast aside. There was also the consideration that if the gift were cast aside it would cause friction in the political relationship with the respective country of the discarded courtesan.

Whilst it seemed true that his future was not as unclear as it had been when he first arrived there was more at stake for him now. He had grown to care for Kai. He wanted Kai to be his master, not Bryan or anyone else Kai might think to gift him to should he not be chosen.

Kai had shown him more consideration than he had ever received from Spencer and he had never had any cause for complaint at the treatment he had received from his former master. The difference was that Kai would sometimes take the trouble to ask him what he wanted whilst Spencer had always known what he wanted from Tala and so he had never been given a choice.

But he had never been mistreated. Not like some of the prostitutes he had seen in his childhood. He had seen many men and women with hideous bruises and scars because it was what the client had wanted from the time they had paid for. Those people soon found they had no choice but to take that sort of client because the more respectable clientele preferred not to take the scarred and bruised prostitutes.

He knew he was lucky to have escaped that sort of life. His determination and skill at beyblading had played a big part in that but he also knew that luck had played its part too. He was of course thankful to Spencer for saving him from that fate but that did not change the fact that now he had met Kai any gratitude to Spencer seemed secondary, as he had never felt anything for his former master.

--

Bryan had not long returned to the Land of Flames, only long enough to make a quick stop in his room to wash and put on clean robes before presenting himself to Kai. He knew very well that Kai grew frustrated very quickly when he wasn't around to break the tension of dealing with his advisors. He could understand how Kai felt because he hated them almost as much as his lord did; after all they had always sought ways to stop his 'war-mongering' as they had put it.

With clean robes on he left his room to see the black haired courtesan he had recently escorted step out of a room a few doors down from his own. The courtesan main room was nowhere near his chambers so he could only assume Kai had given the boy chambers near his own.

He found it quite interesting. He couldn't help wondering if Kai had given Rei that room on purpose. After all, his lord knew him quite well and Kai would know that he was going to miss Brooklyn and Garland. He had thought when he had been escorting the two courtesans that Tala would be the one most likely to capture Kai's interest and that suited him fine as Rei captured his.

As Kai had never made a point of keeping Brooklyn, Garland, Max and Tyson to himself, though why anyone would want to keep Tyson to themselves was beyond him, he wondered if this was an invitation to take what he wanted.

Bryan was sure this would be an interesting talking point if they could manage to get rid of the advisors for the evening.

--

Kai was happy to see his commander and friend stride with all his usual confidence into the throne after bowing upon entering the room. He took his seat on the cushion next to the throne both of them knowing it irked the advisors, which was one of the reasons Kai liked to keep it there and encourage Bryan to use it at all times (though it took very little encouragement).

"How were affairs in the Land of Waves and Clouds?" Robert asked as soon as Bryan was settled.

"They were well, I suppose. But you know politics isn't my forte," Bryan responded.

"What would you say were Spencer and Lee's attitudes in regards to Tala and Rei?"

"They enquired as to how the two were doing and I informed them as well as I could but considering I didn't have much time to see the two of them settled I couldn't tell them much. If you're trying to gauge whether it would be acceptable for Kai to make his decision yet, I would say it needs more time."

Kai could only smirk with the ease with which Bryan had managed to silence Robert. The head advisor liked to think he was subtle merely because he never asked questions directly but that didn't mean his motivations couldn't be read.

He could tell Bryan was bored of the advisors as was he. He dismissed them and the servants that were gathered, giving one an order to bring him and Bryan sake. When the servant returned the two of them were finally free to relax.

"I take it Midoriko hasn't given birth yet," Bryan remarked, "since I haven't heard the pitter patter of tiny feet. And I haven't noticed sobbing servant girls, disappointed that their mistress' child has died. Wasn't she due a week ago?"

"She was but that's just the way things go sometimes."

"Well she's made it this far, I'd say the chances of a healthy child are pretty good."

"Nothing's certain. Even if the child is born healthy there are many things that go wrong in the first few years."

"That's true. Guess we'll just have to wait and see. Still you must be anxious to see it born."

"The waiting is getting frustrating but I doubt I have it as bad as Midoriko."

"At least you're not the size of a whale while you wait."

"I doubt the size of her body is Midoriko's main concern right now. She's probably more worried about whether the child will be born healthy and survive through those dangerous first few years."

"It's your heir, I know you're concerned too."

"Of course I am but there's nothing to do but wait and see what will happen."

"That's not quite true. You could indulge in some activities to take your mind off your troubles."

"I know what you're hinting at and I can't help wondering if you've got ulterior motives."

"If you think I'm looking for an excuse to plunge us back into wars you're wrong." Kai looked at him sceptically. "What would be wrong with the two of us going to the courtesan main room and having some more drinks and some beybattles? Or are you concerned that you can't keep your hands off Tala much longer?"

"You can be too perceptive sometimes."

"I know it's a curse or a gift, however you want to look at it. Come on you could use a little fun to take your mind off things and I could use a little fun after playing emissary again."

"Very well, I suppose you're right about a distraction."

Bryan only smiled as he stood up, gathering the tray of drinks. The two of them made their way through the palace corridors till they were stood outside the courtesan main room. Bryan ordered the servant there to fetch more drinks and the two courtesans if they weren't already inside. After informing them that both boys were inside the servant left to comply with Bryan's order.

For a moment Kai considered whether he should just turn and leave. He had been thinking he might not be able to resist himself around Tala much longer yet here he was, on the way to getting drunk and about to spend a long evening with the red head.

Bryan must have sensed his hesitation, as he turned to Kai with one hand resting on the sliding door ready to open it.

"You know I won't tell and neither of them will, if they know what's good got them. So don't worry what goes on in this room stays in this room."

_Sorry this is really late. Many, many issues over the past year; boys, illness and uni work. Atm I'm not involved with anyone, healthy and on summer holiday so I should be able to get out another two or three chapters before I go back to uni in Septemeber. _

_This chapter hasn't been betaed. I sent it around a month ago and still haven't heard anything. Considering I'm about to start planning the next chapter I thought I might as well go ahead and put this one up. If I get a betaed version sent I'll replace this and if you spot any blatant mistakes feel free to point them out and I'll fix them soon as I can. _

_I will write the next chapter…but will I really write the next chapter?_


	4. Bad Ideas

Courtesan

Bad Ideas

Tala was surprised when the door opened and Bryan strode into the room followed by a nervous looking Kai. He had never seen Kai looking so anxious and couldn't help wondering if it had something to do with the presence of Bryan and the tray filled with sake. Tala couldn't know for sure but he had a feeling that Bryan was a trouble maker and that would explain why Kai seemed on edge.

If he was honest even he felt a little on edge. It wasn't that Bryan intimidated him; Tala wasn't easily intimidated but something about Bryan's presence just made him feel slightly uneasy. He just had a feeling that Bryan's sole purpose for bringing Kai to see them was to cause mischief. Bryan's sole purpose for doing anything was probably to cause chaos. With a peace treaty in effect what Tala could only assume was his usual outlet, war, left the military leader with few options left but to try causing trouble in other ways.

"I've heard rumours you two are good bladers," Bryan stated standing over them with confidence Tala was sure only a maniacal army leader could possess. "Either of you care to prove it?"

Rei leapt out his seat to take the opportunity presented to him. Tala wasn't the least surprised by his companion's eagerness. He watched carefully as something about Bryan changed, as he set down the tray of sake almost predatory; how that was even possible he wasn't sure, predators didn't usually carry trays. Tala couldn't understand why Rei felt anything for a man that looked like he could switch between looking like he could love you to wanting to kill you in the blink of an eye.

As Bryan guided Rei to the dish with a hand on his lower back Tala couldn't help wondering if Rei was getting in over his head.

His thoughts about the puzzle that was Bryan and Rei were set aside as he training took over. He was quick to take the pot of sake and fill Kai's cup. It was the first rule any good courtesan or prostitute obeyed; always keep the cup full unless you've been instructed otherwise.

As he handed the cup back to Kai their fingers brushed for a moment. People always talked about sparks flying but that didn't happen. He had never expected anything like that. It was too clichéd and Tala had seen too much reality to believe that the clichés were real.

Just because he didn't believe in the clichés didn't mean he didn't feel anything. There was something between them, something he couldn't define but would never describe as a spark.

Judging from the way Kai turned away to sip at his sake Tala thought maybe, just maybe, the Emperor felt this indefinable thing too.

--

Rei had been delighted when Bryan had asked for a blading opponent. Whilst it was true he would have been happy to do anything the military leader wanted he had wanted to see how Bryan bladed. He knew the rumours about Bryan's war mongering and violent tendencies and he wanted to see how true those rumours were. A beybattle would tell him all he wanted to know; he had always thought blading could tell you a lot about a person's character.

Now the results were in Rei wasn't too surprised to find the rumours had been true, perhaps even under exaggerated. Bryan had the most aggressive blading style Rei had ever come across. If he were a lesser blader he would have been knocked out the dish after the first attack. Thankfully he was no pushover, considering Bryan had heard rumours about him and Tala being good Rei wasn't sure he wanted to see him disappointed if he had found those rumours to be untrue.

He may have lost in the end but he had put up one hell of a good fight. Bryan's blade had stopped spinning mere seconds after his had.

Rei could only stare at the carnage that had once been a pristine blading dish. He had to wonder how often Kai had to have the dishes replaced because he had a feeling Bryan often destroyed dishes.

He was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice Bryan retrieve their blades. It was only when he caught sight of his blade flying towards him that he realised Bryan had moved. Rei managed to catch his blade, fumbling it only a little before securing it back in the folds of his obi.

"I need a drink," Bryan stated. "If Kai's left any that is."

Rei followed Bryan back over to the cushions where they had left Kai and Tala. From the way Kai was drinking Rei wouldn't have been surprised if there weren't any sake left. He had never seen Kai drink like he was but he could understand why.

Every good courtesan always kept their eyes and ears open around the court. Information could be a very valuable resource. From what Rei had seen from his time in the Land of Flames Kai certainly had a tough time with his advisers. It didn't surprise him that the young ruler might what to cut lose and forget his problems occasionally.

Though something told him it wouldn't be good if there were nothing left for Bryan. It was possible more than a blading dish could get destroyed.

Rei was quick to pick up one of the sake pots and relieved to find there was still a little left in it. He let the motions take over as he poured for Bryan.

--

Bryan was really beginning to think it had been a bad idea to leave Kai alone with so much sake and in the company of the object of his affections. But he had always been fond of bad ideas, especially when they could produce interesting results like this one had the potential to. Besides whatever trouble might occur Bryan was sure he could handle it.

It was also possible that Kai wasn't too drunk; after all Tala would have been drinking with him the whole time he and Rei had been blading. Though Bryan doubted that would have much affect on the situation since as a rule courtesans never drank as much as the person they were serving. After all they were working and though to a casual observer it might seem like an easy job there were a lot of rules and traditions that had to be followed. No truly professional courtesan would ever get drunk whilst working and from what he had seen Tala was truly professional.

As he watched Rei shaking the sake bottles to find one that still had some sake left Bryan contemplated whether he should get some more. It could be a bad idea for Kai but he hadn't had much to drink. He watched as Rei finally secured a pot with some sake left in it and poured a cup.

"There isn't much left," Rei said as he handed the cup to Bryan.

Bryan took the pot to confirm what he had suspected. It was as bad as Rei had said, probably enough for one maybe two more if they were lucky. To hell with bad ideas Bryan was ordering more sake and he would deal with the consequences whatever they might end up being later. Though when he thought about it the consequences might not be too dire; the only servant awake now was the one outside the door. After he ordered the sake he could dismiss her leaving only the security that mainly worked outside the castle. They would have to be very unlucky to be caught by any prying eyes if anything happened.

He poured a cup for Rei, if they were getting more then there was no harm in sharing now. Bryan handed the cup to Rei and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked.

"We're out of sake, so I'm going to get us some more."

"I don't think we need anymore."

"That would be because you drank most of what we had. I'm getting some; you don't have to drink it."

Kai merely shrugged in response. They both knew there was no point carrying on the conversation; Kai may have been the Emperor but if Bryan wanted a drink by god he was having one.

Bryan ordered the sake, five pots of it in total and he was hoping he would get to drink most of it. Something told him that might not be so. He had planted the seed of mischief in Kai's mind and he doubted it was going to stop sprouting now. He may be the serious ruler now but Kai had been a boy with an eye for getting into trouble and Bryan would be the one that knew most about it since he was always there with him.

The servant returned with the pots in a small bath of hot water to keep them warm. She was about to place them next to Tala when Bryan motioned that he wanted them near him. She looked to Kai to confirm it was ok, when Kai nodded she acquiesced to Bryan, stifling a yawn as she placed the bath down.

"You new?" Bryan asked. She was young, couldn't stop herself from yawning in front of her masters and didn't realise she didn't have to defer to Kai when he gave an order; he doubted she'd been in the job long. She just nodded in response. "Well we're set for tonight so get to bed."

Her eyes light up. She really was young; the silly girl was mistaking his actions for compassion when it was really more convenient for him if she was in bed. Bryan didn't really care what she thought; she'd soon learn the realities of life and if she didn't she'd probably find herself out of a job. Either way he didn't care.

All he cared about now was having some drinks and seeing if any chaos would unfold.

–

Kai was sure he had been drunker on numerous occasions and he knew he probably shouldn't drink any more. But Bryan was still battling Rei and he couldn't seem to find the words to tell Tala he'd had enough. And the more he drank the more he couldn't stop himself from doing stupid things. He was being subtle but he was letting his fingers linger a little longer than necessary when Tala handed him the cup.

It was hardly the most risqué of actions but in a palace the slightest thing could be misconstrued.

Kai barely noticed when Bryan and Rei finished their beybattle but he could have killed Bryan when he announced he was ordering more sake. Though he couldn't blame him, in the course of the beybattle he had managed to drink almost all their sake. He was nervous, he couldn't help drinking and once he started it was difficult to stop.

He supposed he felt reassured by what Bryan had said earlier about nothing leaving the room. He knew he could trust Bryan and in Tala ad Rei's profession it was always best to keep your master's secrets. It all added up to him continuing to drink after the maid brought the drinks Bryan had ordered.

By the time they had finished the five pots Kai knew he was in a worse state, even though Bryan had drank most of them. He knew he was capable of making it back to his room alone but that he might wake up half the palace in the process.

"Want a hand back?" Bryan offered as Kai wondered how he was going to make it back in complete silence.

"Do I look that bad?"

"You look like someone not capable of being completely quiet."

"I guess I could use a hand."

"My room's on the way, I can give you a hand too," Tala offered.

Kai wondered if Tala realised what effect it would have on him. But with Bryan around he felt safe in accepting the offer. Besides Tala could probably do a better job than Bryan, after all helping drunk people to their rooms was another part of his job.

With Bryan supporting one side and Tala the other it was easy for the three of them to make their way to Kai's room without disturbing anyone. They deposited Kai onto his futon where he watched as Bryan poured him some water from the jug that was left every night in case he should want a drink.

"Make sure you drink plenty of it," Bryan said as he handed over the mug. "Last thing I need tomorrow is you bitching about how you have deal with Robert whilst you're hungover."

Kai couldn't be bothered to protest at the way he was being treated. Besides Bryan was making his way out of the room already, stifling a yawn and waving to say good night.

"I bid you a good night too," Tala said drawing Kai's attention back to the courtesan and to the fact that the two of them were now alone.

Kai watched as Tala moved to leave the room. He was surprised when he felt his own body move. He wasn't even aware his brain was telling it to do so. He saw his hand close around Tala's wrist, as surprised at the action as Tala seemed to be.

"Don't leave," Kai managed to utter.

–

_Did you think I was dead? I wished I was a few times during essays and exams but I'm very much alive and continuing this fic (albeit at a pace a snail could beat)._

_So just to be evil (cos that's what everyone thinks I am) I've left you all with a bit of a cliffie. Also cos I've got several ideas how to follow on from here and I'm not sure which one I want to use yet and you guys have waited long enough for this chapter (if any of you are still reading)._

_So as usual reviews are really, really appreciated and really make me smile. I could do with smiling right now since I'm about to face the nightmare that is dissertation (so blame that for the lack of updates that will be following this chapter)._

_I will write the next chapter...but will I really write the next chapter. _


End file.
